


Incipient [podfic]

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “You should probably know,” Loki says with a nonchalant innocence that only ever precedes him saying something designed to leave Thor in ruins, “that recently I’ve been thinking that I very badly want you inside me.”Thor would probably feel less mightily stunned had Loki simply pushed him off the bed and left him there.





	Incipient [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incipient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735926) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



> Thought I'd give podficcing a try just for something a bit different :) Of the Thorki fics I've written to date I chose Incipient because a) it seems to be the fic people have generally enjoyed the most and b) I thought it would be super fun because of all the dirty talk and the way I literally wrote some of Loki's moans into the dialogue lmao. All of the recording and uploading of this was based on random tutorials I found online but fingers crossed it sounds decent! :D

The file can be downloaded via my [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-520737414).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually that posh, I'm faking it ;)
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Apologies for the small glitch in the middle where there's a repeated sentence I somehow missed in editing - now fixed!


End file.
